The blue sky mirroring in your eyes
by Akrim
Summary: Chapter 10 "I could show you some really cool fire magic but I'm afraid I'd just set myself on fire today." KaiAo different one shots, different genres, now adding stories for prompts for dcmkemogust2019
1. Nice View

**30 Days Challenge**

 **Nice View**

Today was a horrible day for Nakamori Aoko. Not only did Kaito see her panties five times – _five times_. No, he had the gall to flip her skirt once again in front of the _whole_ class. Sometimes, she wondered why they were still friends. But she'd show him. Just the other day she got the most awesome fish-design panties and tomorrow she'd so wear them – _just you wait, Kaito!_

So, in the incurring scuffle she for once did not only use her trusted broom but also everything she got into her hands. Namely, she took his things and threw it at him in all her rage. And when she had gotten out of things to throw, she had turned to _her_ things – which she still regretted – but decisions, decisions. Later, Kaito had been the one assigned to gather all their things.

So, that's why Aoko was in his house, walking upstairs to ask Kaito if he had found her pencil case because she really needed it. It had the best pencils and her favorite pen. She really needed it back.

Without knocking, she entered Kaito's room. "Hey, do you kn- AH! WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!"

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?!" Kaito screamed right back at her.

Living alone had a lot of perks – one of them was walking stark naked through the house without the fear of someone seeing him. Of course, it didn't include one nosy best friend. That one time, when he actually didn't bring any clothes to the bathroom and had to go back naked – though, as mentioned before, he didn't expect any guests so it wasn't supposed to be any trouble – she just had to waltz in there. Not even knocking. The nerve!

Kaito was never one to be embarrassed by his nudity, though, because he knew what he looked like and he knew it was great. So, when Aoko flushed bright red, but never averting her eyes instead eying him like the pervert he never knew she was, he started grinning. Revenge was sweet.

"Like the view?" He asked seductively and put his right hand on his right hip, fully facing her and flashing his _best part_.

"AGK!" Aoko screamed and turned around in a flash, burying her face in her hands. "Da-dammit Kaito! GAH!"

"Kekeke. You are such a pervert, Aoko, who would have thought?"

"I-I AM NOT!" she screeched in helplessness and wished the ground would swallow her whole. Her face was _burning_ and _damn_ he was _hot_. She was actually _turned on_ because, honestly, Kaito _did_ look quite well endowed. And it wasn't it just his lower half, he had some honestly nice abs …

"GAH!" she screeched again, before storming out of his room, blood trickling out of her nose.

Her pencil case long forgotten.

* * *

Theme 1

"Hey do you kn-AH! WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!"

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?"


	2. The circle continues

**30 Days Challenge**

 **The circle continues**

When it came to food, Aoko _loved_ bananas. When it came to Kaito, she _loved_ to tease him. Besides, he deserved all the teasing in the world. Usually, she'd use fish to get revenge on him when he thought flipping her skirt was a socially accepted activity. Fish was not only efficient in getting sweet, sweet revenge but also a lot of fun. Chasing Kaito with a dead (or sometimes not so dead) fish was hilarious in her eyes.

Though, recently Aoko found a new method which she liked much more. It was subtle. It was simply banana eating. There was _nothing_ wrong about eating banana, now was there?

She had found out by accident that Kaito was easily turned on by her and when she did, she had started to mercilessly exploit that new weakness of his.

It was a simple banana.

Of course, she wasn't simply _eating_ that banana.

When Aoko took out the fruit she had made sure that Kaito was close to her and had him notice her. He had raised an eyebrow because he had already known where this was going but they were at school – she wouldn't dare.

Kaito couldn't have been more wrong.

Aoko slowly, insufferably slow, peeled of the skin, bit by bit, licking her lips in anticipation, her eyes never leaving his face. She loved that concentrated look on his face. It turned on _her_ in turn.

Continuing the show, Aoko took the peeled fruit and put it slowly into her mouth – but only the tip. She enclosed it with her lips – and Kaito swore she sucked on it – then bit it off.

Kaito groaned. "Don't look at me when you eat that banana. You know what that does to me."

Aoko looked him innocently into his eyes and raised her eyebrows, continuing to slowly chew and start the process anew.

Kaito realized the girl had perfect white teeth that sunk into that fruit that resembled something else so much that it hurt – him (his lower parts, actually).

The boy would have turned around but that was how it was with Aoko. He simply couldn't. She was so mesmerizing to him that he could never avert his eyes even if he wanted, even if his lower parts demanded so much damn attention. Too much for such a public place like the school.

Silently, he cursed the girl and her grip on his hormones because that's what it was! His stupid male hormones! Watching until she finished the whole thing, he scowled at her. She'd so get her skirt flipped for this damn show at _school_.

Aoko grinned innocently and turned around. That was what he got for flipping her skirt.

And that was how the circle continued."

* * *

2) "Don't look at me when you eat that banana. You know what that does to me."

I'm sorry for the length. I usually hate short chapters but I just don't have time for more. And I think there's nothing I could add that wouldn't end in smut and this is not the place for that haha I think I'll write a 30 days smut challenge XD but not now

I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Smile for me

Dear anon who requested a memory loss Aoko ficlet. Here it is. This is for you. I hope you like it :)

* * *

Smile for me

Bracing himself, Kaito opens the door silently.

She doesn't see him, doesn't notice how he enters her room, watching her longingly. Not until he shuts the door closed behind him again.

"Oh, hello." She says, her face bright and happy, her lips pushed into a smile. But he sees it, the strain, the pain, the frustration with not recognizing his face.

He tells her, day after day, who he is, who he is to her but the next day she can't remember anymore. It hurts her more than it hurts him and he wishes he could take the pain away from her.

"Aoko."

Schooling his expression into a soft one, smiling encouragingly at her, he walks up to her hospital bed and replaces the flowers first, before taking place on the seat that just as well may become his.

"Those are beautiful", she says, watching the flowers with a hint of yearning in her eyes. Sometimes, he wishes to be able to read her mind. "Thank you."

There it is again, the hesitation. She wants to say his name, she wants to remember his face, he can see it, clearly, but she can't. And though she seems to be remembering that this has been going on for a while now and he'd come visit her day after day after day, and he'd only stop when he is dead, but she wouldn't recognize him or remember his name.

It is worse for her father – and Kaito is angry at the man for abandoning his daughter in the hospital. He knows that her father blames himself, he knows that he drowns his sorrows in alcohol every night but it is no excuse for abandoning her and Kaito can't forgive that.

"I'm glad you like them, princess."

Her eyes light up again, reveling in the name he gave her such a long time ago.

"Can we go outside today?"

Today – she doesn't remember that he takes her out _every_ day. They don't always leave for the outside, sometimes they stay inside but in the restaurant or just walk around in the hall. It's enough for him to hear her talk. And she seems happy enough whenever he can surprise her with a new trick he learned (even if the same trick would be a new one for her every day and his heart clenches at the thought) and she smiles and laughs happily, clinging to it.

"Of course." He says, and slowly helps her out of the bed.

She's not allowed to leave the room alone so whenever he comes to visit it's the highlight of her day as she sees something else, can stretch her legs and gets to socialize. Of course, the nurses talk to her regularly, too, and sometimes they take her out for a walk too but usually there is not enough time and Aoko has to stay holed up in her room.

It's another reason why Kaito can never abandon her, why there will not be a single day he doesn't visit her.

Putting on the shoes for her, he takes her hand and leads her outside.

Sometimes, Aoko gets so sick, she forgets how to walk.

Today, though, as he slowly pulls her along the halls, greeting the nurses with a polite but small smile, she seems fine and he feels confident to take her outside. It is a very warm May evening and it will do her good to have the sun touch her pale skin.

They're on the seventh level and the elevator is fully glassed with a view into the well-kept flower garden.

"Wow", she whispers, letting go of his hand to place them onto the glass, watching the outside world with glee in her eyes and her mouth open in wonder. "Can we go there?"

She turns around and looks up at him with that pleading look of hers and even if he wanted, he couldn't say no to her. Never. He smiles and nods. "Of course, princess."

"Thank you." She beams at him before turning around and watching the breathtaking place again.

The elevator stops on the ground floor and he takes her hand again before guiding her outside, nodding to the guard at the entrance and leaving the building.

Like every time he takes her outside, she observes everything with the attention span of a one year old but to him it makes her endearing. She looks up at the clouds, points out how that one looks quite like something she wants to remember but can't and he points out that it might be an elephant and she smiles brightly, repeating after him _elephant elephant_. Then she looks down and finds a bee or a fly or a lady bug and she looks up to him to tell her what names they have. He tells her only for her to forget in the next instant again.

After going one round around the whole garden, he sits down on one bench and makes her sit next to him.

"Ne, Aoko."

Her attention from the clouds breaks and not for the first time he wonders what she sees there, before she turns her head around to him, smiling brightly again, curiosity mirroring in her eyes.

"What is my name?"

Her nose scrunches up in concentration because she knows, she knows that she knows his name but she can't remember and when there is still nothing after a moment, her face falls and he hates himself every time more for it.

"Do you still have the wristband I gave you?"

She seems to think about it before her gaze falls on her right arm first where there is nothing but her pale skin and she frowns but after a moment her gaze falls on her other arm. She finds a leather band with red stitches and something engraved on it.

She beams up at him again. "Yes, here. It's this one, right?"

Kaito nods and smiles. "Yes. And what does it say?"

Aoko raises her hand to eye level and focuses on the characters. He loves her face when she is focused, when her nose scrunches up and when she pulls her lips into a cute pout and sometimes she frowns before she finds the solution to whatever task he gives her.

His name is written on the wristband, both in kanji and hiragana, because sometimes she doesn't remember kanji and sometimes she can't read at all.

"Ka-i-to. Kaito. _Kaito_."

She grins at him, proudly, and Kaito grins too because there is nothing else she needs but love and happiness.


	4. It's the small things

This one was requested by the lovely conansoul on tumblr for the prompt "I won't let you"

* * *

 **It's the small things**

She barely makes it in time.

She runs, runs so fast her lungs burn and her legs nearly give out on her any time now, but she can't stop so she keeps running, forcing her body to overcome its boundaries, forcing it by sheer will alone.

It's when she crosses the long hall and bursts into the room that she jumps and screams and wrenches Hakuba to the floor.

"I won't let you!" she yells and jumps forward, successfully blocking his way. "Just turn around and leave. I won't let you go any further."

He looks up at her, bewildered with both anger and disappointment shining through his stoic eyes and stands up again, dusting his clothes from the dirt of the floor.

"He needs medical treatment, Nakamori-san. I'd kindly advise you to step aside and let me take care of him."

His eyes turn cold, a calculating gaze falling on her and she stiffens, readies her body to attack him if push comes to shove because whatever happens she won't let the detective past her.

"Also, Kaitou Kid's time is over. Step aside so I can arrest him."

Aoko doesn't budge a single millimeter, carefully observing Hakuba's movements. She hears the raspy breath behind her even through her own heavy heaves and knows she doesn't have much time, she feels the piercing gaze on her back but she can't take her eyes off of her opponent because that is what he has become.

She's not quite on speaking terms with Kaito ever since she found out that he is Kaitou Kid and though she isn't that angry that he is Kid, she's angry that he lied and tricked her, time and time again. Maybe she's more hurt than angry but either way, she can't quite stay away from him no matter what he does.

So, of course she goes to his heist when one is announced. She watches out for him, every time, and tries to find him in the masses, tries to anticipate his mask, his plan, his escape route. She doesn't know if she will help him should he require it, not until she hears through the radio how her father screams that Kid is shot and _catch him, don't let him escape, call an ambulance_ and chaos, voices. She blends out the rest and runs.

Kid escapes her father's clutches of course, but with Hakuba it's harder and when there is a bullet embedded in his body, escape may become impossible.

In that moment Aoko knows where her loyalty lies and she knows her father will understand should he ever find out. She knows that there is that boy she loves so much, not just like a friend, because he is so much more.

So Aoko runs until she finds pathetic, cowardly Hakuba, too close to her injured friend and she just reacts.

She knows she needs to pull something to trick the detective, distract him, and she needs to do it fast but the fastest thing, which is sedating him, requires Kaito's help – which she doubts she'll get.

But she doesn't have much choice and her time is running out, she knows that, so since Hakuba will hardly shoot her, she starts moving backwards to Kaito, her eyes never leaving the detective. She'll use some of Kaito's sleeping gas and she'll take him and hightail out of there.

"Nakamori-san. What you are doing is criminal behavior. If you don't step aside now I will have to arrest you, too. What do you think your father will say when he finds out?"

When – not if but Aoko doesn't care. Aoko thinks she can live with being imprisoned, but she sure knows that she can't live with the knowledge that she could have saved Kaito and did nothing.

"I'd rather break the law than not be able to look myself in the eyes anymore."

With that she turns around, now only a few steps away from Kaito, and sprints towards him. Their gazes meet when she squats in front of him, desperately rummaging through all his pockets to find what she's looking for and she hears Hakuba's steps and she knows she's running out of time. And Kaito keeps looking at her, pained and hurt, his eyes dark and confused and Aoko would try to comfort him but Hakuba gets too close for comfort, so when she grabs the small bag, she throws it on the floor behind her and it explodes in pink, choking smokes.

She wants to grab Kaito and run before the smoke envelops them, too, before they fall prey to their own trap but it never happens. And in that instant that she finds a perfectly fitting gas mask on her nose, Kaito having his own, she realizes she's doing the right thing.

And when she looks down to him, she finds him grinning, even if she only sees his eyes, they are shining and trusting and she knows, everything will be alright.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please leave some reviews. It's the only way to make me continue update.


	5. Dark

Dark

It is dawn when she comes back home.

It is _always_ dawn when she comes back. Just dark enough to cover the blood on her hands, the blood on her face, her ripped and bloody clothing.

Dawn is barely ever enough but it has to _be_. It is all she gets.

She then takes off her clothes, puts them in one pile and then she showers. Sometimes she'd shower for hours on end until her skin burns from the too hot water, from the too rough washing because the blood never gets off anymore. Sometimes she barely scrapes the dirt off from her skin because she just doesn't have the strength anymore. And sometimes she skips the shower altogether, and starts burning the clothing, burning all the evidence she might have left behind.

And then, with bloody hands, for her hands can't ever be clean again, shaking slightly she lights yet another incense stick.

Closes her eyes.

 _One for her mother._

Breathes in.

 _One for her father._

Breathes out.

 _One for Kaito._

And then she gets up again, mind already overflown with thoughts of her next kill, blanketed in darkness.

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews up to now. Honestly, it's what gets me through life right now. So, here's just a short snippet to say I'm not dead, yet haha


	6. nightmares

dark part II

nightmares

It's a white cape.

Always a white cape.

She runs after him, time after time, tries to catch him, grab him, hold him.

But she never reaches him.

He leaves her behind.

But sometimes, Kid stops, and the smiling face of the friend she fell in love with all those years ago looks back at her.

 _Ne, Aoko._

That's when she wakes up, gasping for breath, her heart heavy with suppressed emotions, and she has to physically remind herself where she is and who she has become and why these dreams were that much worse than nightmares.


	7. last breath

part III of dark

last breath

"You can still stop, Nakamori-san. It's still not too late."

Hakuba isn't a liar and he is adamantly against it.

But sometimes, to save his own life, to bargain with a murderer, he has no choice but to throw his believes overboard and go with the flow. Because for Nakamori it _was_ too late. She could stop and she'd still be prosecuted and probably receive a death sentence. There was no salvation for her, anymore.

But Hakuba treasures his own life, treasures it so much, and doesn't want to lose it.

"What would Kuroba-kun say if he were here?"

"But he's not."

That's true. He's not.

Kuroba is as dead as Hakuba will be in a few minutes. The only difference – as far as he knows, Kuroba didn't suffer while his own fate holds something much more sinister for him.

Aoko continues to tie down the remaining members of Snake's entourage – something he never succeeded in.

And it scares him, _she_ scares him.

She's long past rage and hatred and a heated passion to kill – it's just a job now. It's a duty now, to make peace, to find a place in a world which took everything from her.

Most of them are already dead, some still breathe raggedly, after she continuously beat them, and how she managed that, Hakuba could only guess. And then she starts pouring something over them that smells too much like gasoline, wetting the rope around his wrists, sealing his fate.

"Why?" he can't help but ask in the end.

And she stops for a second and looks into his eyes. And Hakuba watches this murderer in front of him, her eyes blank and empty, the color long faded, just like her will to live the life she must have imagined for herself he imagines. Just like the justice she used to hold so dear.

She let go of it so long ago.

And she lets go of it now when she lights the match and lets in fall to the ground.


	8. Deadly Misunderstanding

Deadly misunderstanding

If someone asked her, Aoko couldn't say what woke her up that night.

Opening her eyes, Aoko found her heart beating wildly in her chest. She looked around and found herself inside her room, just like when she had gone to bed – around an hour ago if what her clock told her was true. Placing a hand on her chest, she tried to get her breathing under control again, tried to slow her heartbeat into a healthy rhythm and closed her eyes again as whatever woke her up must be long gone, when she heard it.

It was faint but she was alone in the house right now and everything around her was silent – due to the fact that it was the middle of the night during the week when most people needed their sleep and had to wake up early in the morning. And probably because her senses went haywire – for whatever reason.

But she heard it.

The creaking sound of the one step in the lower part of the staircase she was so careful of whenever she came home late or sneaked out after her father had long gone to bed.

Immediately, her heartbeat went from nearly calmed down to running a marathon and a cold shudder went down her spine.

Her father wasn't at home yet, she was sure. His steps were much heavier and he never cared much about not waking her up – since she usually slept like a stone anyway and maybe subconsciously she knew when her father came home that it was him and she didn't wake up.

But this – she could nearly _hear_ them breathing, whoever it was, or maybe it was just her panicking mind telling her things she just imagined. She could hear how they crept along the wall, slowly taking step after step after step, slowly getting closer to her room, to her door, opening it-

Shuddering again, Aoko jumped out of the bed. She knew she was fully panicking now, activating her fight-or-flight reflex and making her realize that if whoever was already going upstairs she had nowhere left to go except jump from her window but then Aoko heard the handle of her door being pulled down, ever so slowly and her chance to run through the window went down the drain. Just like that.

And then, before the door was pulled open and the dark clothed figure stepped inside, she had fled behind said door, her heart pounding in her chest, hearing the blood rush in her ears.

The tension in her body felt like it would kill her right away, the breath stuck in her lungs, her hands gripping the baseball bat with strength she's not been aware she possessed. And then when the dark figure went through the door, so close to Aoko that she could touch that person, she froze, her desperate idea of striking whoever walked through the door left her mind as fast as it had come and it left her stuck to the place, unable to move.

Terror raged through her body like a wild beast and Aoko wished nothing more than to have her father at her side, have this burglar or murderer or whoever the hell he was _gone_. She wanted to see Kaito again, she wished he was here with her with his calm demeanor, with his knowledge about everything and anything. Kaito would surely _know_ what to do in such a situation and not cower behind a door, hoping beyond hope no one would find her. Kaito would have probably long left through the balcony and alarmed the authorities.

But Kaito wasn't here and when she looked away from the person walking through her room, pressing further into the wall as to not get seen, she found her phone blinking on the nightstand at her bed, far far away from her hiding spot, from her reach. There was no way she could call help.

"She must be somewhere in the house. Keep looking!"

It was a man's voice speaking as silently as possible into a comm, probably, a man as burly as a bear dressed all in black, like those black ops, with what looked like a shotgun.

Aoko knew she was dead, if they found her.

The girl nearly gasped and jumped in fear when the guy turned back around, biting her own tongue to shut herself up and stood rigidly behind the door, making herself as small as possible, as invisible as she could be, while the cold dread gripped her fiercely.

The guy left, never even so much as looked in her direction behind the door and Aoko couldn't help but sag in relief, slightly, briefly, because it wasn't over and if she didn't leave _right now_ , he'd come back and discover her hiding spot.

And Aoko could have gone for the window, her balcony and she could have jumped out for it wasn't as high and even if her fall would let them know where she was, it was enough time to jump over the fence and run for Kaito's safety. Because Kaito's house wasn't too far away and she knew where he kept the surrogate key and they'd never find her there.

But Aoko's mind was fuddled with unrestricted fear and panic and she didn't know why she stepped through her door to the hall but she did, making her heart do somersaults in her chest but not in the good way. And she stumbled over her own two feet because her body trembled like a leaf.

Just before she fell on the ground though, she managed to steady herself on the wall but let go of the baseball bat in the process. Time froze for a millisecond, when Aoko watched the wood fall, attempting to grab it before it hit the floor but as fuddled as her mind was so was her body and the sound of the bat hitting the ground felt like the sound of a bullet fired and Aoko wondered if maybe a bullet _was_ fired because there was no way the bat could be _that_ loud. But then she heard the telltale heavy steps leave her father's room, and she knew it was the bat and they knew her whereabouts now. But before he rounded the corner, she was already sprinting towards the staircase.

"Catch her!" the voice behind her screamed before a shot was fired.

It was the loudest sound she'd ever heard in her whole life and Aoko was sure she'd never be able to hear again. She'd never, if she survived this, forget the sound. She'd never forget the feeling of the bullet just scraping by her head, missing but not quite. She felt it. On her cheek, it was there, it hit her. But not quite. Except the ringing in her ears she felt no pain so the bullet _must_ have missed, right?

Aoko jumped and threw herself down the floor, hitting her head multiple times on the steps, crying out in pain, in fear and surprise but then she was back on her feet and sprinting down the rest of the steps.

She wanted to turn left, to the genkan, and leave through the front door, when said door was swung open and yet another black clothed ops person stood right there, making Aoko turn right instead, barely missing yet another bullet hurled towards her and all she could do was flee.

She ran through the hallway, her back unguarded, unprotected, as fast as she could, as humanly possible, and she was sure Kaito'd be so proud of her speed because that must have been the fastest she's ever been.

And then there was movement to her right, just when she was at the dining table, and her body just reacted, jumping to the side when an arm grabbed for her, ducking out of the way. She then grabbed the chair next to her and hurled it towards the black guy next to her, then right afterwards jumped over the table to the other side to get some much needed space between them.

Despite her quick acting, another shot was fired and when Aoko got back up, she felt the burning pain on her arm and wondered if she was hit straight on or just brushed but it mattered little as her mind went into overdrive because she would die _diediediedie_.

And then she found herself at the door to their garden, all she had to do was push it open and step outside, leave the house, run to her freedom when yet another bullet was shot and pain spread through her like a fire, burning her, robbing her of air, choking her, drowning her in _pain_.

She heard glass break and fall to the ground and it was a few moments later, when the pain was numbing her mind, that she realized she was shot right through the glass of the door and oh god, she saw black spots all over and she'd die now, wouldn't she?

She barely registered the black op next to her, pointing the shotgun right at her head, whispering something. Something which sounded too much like _we've warned you time and time again, Kaitou Kid, that's what you get for not listening to us_ but Aoko wasn't too sure because that was when her memory got bleary and she remembered seeing the full moon above her and the cold air caressing her dying body and then – nothing.

* * *

Looking at her hands, Aoko found they looked real. Five fingers on one hand, five on the other with the same skin tone she was used to her whole life. Her hands looked just like always, with the same scars and the same weight and the skill.

But she herself, she felt different. Not her. Not _like_ her.

Aoko felt – she couldn't quite say _what_ she felt like, just that it wasn't her.

She had thought, for the longest time, that she was dead. And this was, well, this was probably just the world before she transferred to Heaven or Hell. This was just the loop. Just the transition. But then she realized, and Aoko couldn't quite pinpoint when or why, that this must still be the real world, as real as she knew her world to be, anyway.

The only one who had changed was her and not the world around her.

By god, she should be dead.

That was the only unchanged thing about her, the only constant thought in her mind. The scar over half her belly showed truth to that statement, the very voices of the many doctors also only confirmed what she herself was so sure of.

She should be dead.

They called it a miracle. They said that anyone with that much blood loss, with that big a whole in her stomach, anyone treated many minutes after it had happened – was dead. Undoubtedly dead. _Irreversibly_ dead.

And yet, Aoko was still here, living, breathing, turning and watching her hands in front of her in the moonlit night.

They called her a miracle.

But Aoko – she couldn't agree with them. Because Aoko might know what they _didn't_ know and that made all the difference.

And the only person who knew _exactly_ what went down that night, was the person she was waiting for right now.

Because she'd been in a coma and though it was only for a day she was told, it was apparently enough to make her understand, to make her _see_ things she hadn't seen before. Those incredibly conspicuous things explaining _everything_ however unreal or impossible they looked.

She had remembered things she had repressed a long time ago, but things that were the most significant in order to be able to solve this puzzle.

But despite that, Aoko needed _answers_ , a confirmation of any sort and someone to talk about these absurd ideas and theories. Because as clear as those things looked in her mind, Aoko wasn't sure it wasn't just a byproduct of her becoming mad due to her untimely death – or near-death.

"Kid."

There was no need to yell, to scream, to rage at the person who she believed did this all to her, who ran past her just like that, as if she hadn't been waiting for him forever to finally talk about _this_. Thankfully, her voice alone was enough to stop the tall magician dressed all in white.

"I want to talk." Immediate and direct. That, too, changed about her. A bit at least.

Aoko didn't think she had _time_ anymore, though she supposed she might have _more_ time on her hands than anybody else now.

The man turned around slowly, bowing slightly. "Good evening, Nakamori-san."

He seemed rigid, too rigid for this man known for his flashy entrances and grand shows and never ending courage. He seemed small now. Guilty.

"What would you like to talk about?"

Fidgety. Kid was fidgeting, chasing a coin through his fingers, again and again.

Aoko shrugged. "About everything, I guess."

She then looked to the side, to the edge of the rooftop and frowned. "Well, I could also just jump from the roof and see where it takes us but that's not really my style."

It was weird how heightened her senses felt, for, and maybe it was just the silence around them and the intimate darkness, she _saw_ how he tensed at her insinuation. Pleaded guilty like a prosecutor the murderer.

"I think you owe me that much, Kid."

The man clad in white nodded stiffly and nodded towards the _other_ side of the roof. "Want me to take you to some place we can talk in peace or would you rather we meet somewhere?"

Aoko would have preferred to just meet him in some manga café where no one would listen in on them and where she could just come and leave whenever she wanted but she feared Kid would not meet her if she let him go now. In irrational fear, probably, but she couldn't help it, not really, so she walked up to him with a sigh on her lips and took his hand, dragging him along to the edge of the roof. Her father was probably hot on his heels anyway, so they needed to leave now.

"Well then, take me wherever you feel comfortable enough to tell me the truth."

Besides, if she clung to him, so close she could trace every line on his face, rip of that monocle and hat, she might even find out who he was beyond that mask. Though Aoko wasn't too sure she wanted to open Pandora's box just yet because she had an inkling who this person was behind all the layers of masks upon masks and that would open a can _full_ of worms.

Kid nodded, if for her or for himself, Aoko didn't know, but he scooped her up into his arms, bridal style, and before she could even blink or hold on tight onto him, they were already in a dead fall towards the ground. And Aoko thought she'd scream, her stomach doing flips and fear would rule her thoughts but instead she felt _exhilaration_. The way the wind blew through her face, her hair, her clothes, it felt good, she felt _free_ for the first time in her life, definitely for the first time after her near-death experience, and Aoko wondered if it ever had to stop.

Of course, Kid didn't let them drop to their death, soon he spread his wings like the fallen angel he was, with the morose expression on his face as he was on his way to his own execution and maybe, in a way, he was, and they flew from Roppongi to Shibuya and Aoko had never seen anything more magnificent like the view before her.

Shibuya was a thousand lights, advertising all over the streets, the streets crowded with people even if it was already well into the night. The billboards wee screaming at them, music playing various songs, the casters discussing the newest productions or products available. On another corner the music for the latest Avengers movie was blasting full force, making absolutely _everyone_ aware of the movie and what music was written for it.

It was breathtaking.

And before Aoko could think about it, they landed in a dark alley and had it been anyone else she was with, she might have been scared. But Kid was Kid and while he was an internationally wanted criminal, he might have saved her life – well, he might have robbed her of her own choice, he might have made a decision for her which she would have very well liked to make herself but he hadn't robbed her life, at least. In that respect, she trusted him.

"See that café over there?"

Kid pointed to the heavily lit building just outside the alley and she nodded.

"Let's meet inside in five minutes."

It was an irrational fear, Aoko knew that but her brain wasn't working like she was used to it and so, before she could even think about it, she grabbed the handcuffs she had prepared beforehand and cuffed herself to him. Of course, it earned her nothing but an incredulous look from the chained one but Aoko couldn't risk not getting the answers she needed.

"You _do_ realize that I can get out of these within ten seconds, don't you?"

"Look, just do one of your changing tricks and change here, right in front of my eyes and then we can enter together."

Kid watched her a second longer, probably trying to understand if she'd lost her mind (she had) but Aoko didn't care. Finally, he sighed and nodded.

"Alright, Ojou-chan."

With that he lifted his cape and just a second later a man looking like Kaito stood in front of her. She wondered if it made him feel at ease or maybe he just didn't have enough time to change into a disguise?

Aoko didn't want to think about the insinuation just yet.

In that on second, Kid was able to get out of the handcuffs but since he was still there, Aoko didn't mind as much.

"People would _look_ at us if they saw them," was his reasoning and of once Aoko agreed with him.

With that they left the alley and entered the bustling café, immediately looking for the furthest table for two where they could talk in as much peace as they could get in a district as lively as Shibuya was.

When they were seated comfortably, hidden by mangas of all sorts, Kid looked at her expectantly.

"Otou-san told me that Kaito had found me. He said that Kaito had found me alive. I can't quite... believe that." Lifting her shirt, she showed him her still very fresh scar on her stomach. "There is no way I could have survived something like this. So I doubt it was Kaito but rather someone who would _pass_ as Kaito if the need arose."

Kid seemed fixated on her scar for as long as she showed him, only looking into her eyes when she let go of her shirt. "It was you, am I right? Tell me what you did. Why am I alive?"

She felt anger rage inside of her. She should be happy, she knew that, she was alive after all. But it wasn't her choice. And there _was_ the part of her who was undoubtedly _happy_ being alive, having gotten another chance, but then there was this other part, untrusting, doubting and waiting for the heavenly punishment, for the _but_. What was the price for her life? What did he do?

Kid seemed as stricken as she'd never seen him, torn and pained. He showed as many emotions as she'd ever watched him show and Aoko knew she hit the bull's eye.

"You were _dead_."

He sounded broken, so broken a person shouldn't be, by all means. He shouldn't sound like that. Not the infallible Kaitou Kid.

"You were dead, _Aoko_."

He looked at her, really looked at her, with eyes so blue like the ocean, once free and wild, now trapped in emotions, and all Aoko could see was her tormented best friend. Not Kaitou Kid.

He lay his head into his hands, and Aoko wondered if he was crying.

"There was so much _blood_ , everywhere. You were _bathed_ in it, Aoko. Of course, you weren't breathing anymore, of course you weren't. There was no way there'd be even one chance you might still be alive. Of course not."

Those were not the words of a detached, uncaring internationally wanted criminal her father had chased her whole life. No. They were so much more. Something, she actually didn't want to know but if knowing the truth entailed knowing the _whole_ truth, then she'd take what she got.

"I couldn't lose you."

He whispered, it was so uttered so softly she wondered if she heard him right but when he didn't say anything afterwards, she figured he must have.

"What is Pandora, Kaito?"

So Kaito _was_ Kid, huh?

She'd had the fear he was for the last month and it wasn't nearly as crushing as she'd imagined it to be when she found out the truth for real. Still, it wasn't the truth she was out for right now. Kaito being Kid was for another time to mull over. Now she had much more pressing matters to take care of.

The way Kaito raised his head, as if he'd just killed her best friend _and_ her father made her want to vomit.

So maybe the voice in her head was right after all. The voice chanting _Pandora Pandora Pandora_ , showing her pictures of a life unable to end, of the whole world that couldn't quite belong to this century.

"It saved you."

To Aoko he was nothing but grasping at straws.

"And what did it cost?"

He closed his eyes and deflated, took a breath and then looked at her again, straight into her eyes and she found him scared like a lost child, terrified of his next words and maybe her reaction but she needed to know. She couldn't stop now even if it hurt him.

"You were dead, Aoko."

He kept repeating it like a broken record as if it would salvage what he did, whatever it was he had done.

"Am I immortal now, Kaito?"

The boy in front of her let his head fall into his hands again, shaking it violently.

"You were dead, Aoko."

In the end, it was probably Kaito's fault they attacked her, his fault in making them believe _she_ was Kid in his stead and then it was his fault for getting her in this situation.

And that was as much confirmation as she'd get.


	9. Don't Go

This could stand as a prequel of sorts to my memory loss one shot.

 **Don't go**

"Kaito?"

Looking up, said boy found his best friend turned girlfriend standing behind him with a panicky look on her face. Instantly, all the alarms went off in his head.

"I think I'm out of meds."

Kaito couldn't remember the last time his heart plummeted as fast or hard or beat so quick he feared it might break his rib cage. He felt a panic attack rising at the edge of his consciousness, the telltale anxiety swimming through his veins, stopping his brain from working properly. But _she_ was the ill one and he was the one who was supposed to take care of her, so he was supposed to be the one to stay calm in this situation and think things through, help her, _save_ her if it came down to it.

(But _fuck_ , he _knew_ he shouldn't have taken her on this trip, he'd known all along.)

It took him about two calming deep breaths before he schooled his expression, nodded and then stood up to softly pull her along towards their room. "Let's see if you maybe only misplaced them."

He turned to her to smile encouragingly because surely, that must be it. She must have misplaced them. Things would be fine.

He wondered if he tried to convince her or himself.

"You took your meds this morning, didn't you?"

Aoko bit her lip in thought, a very solemn look overcoming her face. "I honestly don't know."

Kaito smiled softly and nodded. He couldn't be angry at her now, no, he couldn't even be angry at _himself_ right now. He should have known better, he should have taken care of her, checked if she took the medicine but it was still so new and he was used to Aoko being this independent woman who needed exactly no one.

Regret flooded his mind.

If she really didn't know it could be the first signs that she actually didn't take them this morning, and who knew when was the last time she took her meds?

"How do you feel?"

He stopped in front of the door to their room and watched her expression carefully.

"Just a slight headache."

Lie.

Taking her hand, he opened the door and walked inside.

"Alright, let's check again."

And check, he did. Kaito rummaged through their bags, their luggage, the table and the drawers, behind it and under the bed, under the pillow, the beddings, he searched the whole room like a lunatic with Aoko watching him silently from the chair at the window. And he found nothing.

Absolutely nothing. He came up with exactly nothing.

 _Fuck_.

To be honest, it wasn't like he really thought he'd find something. Their stay had unexpectedly been prolonged, not that they wanted to stay longer but due to the lasting strong snowstorm no one could leave or arrive at the ski lodge. Absolutely no one could leave and Kaito didn't know how long the storm would keep raging.

Usually, those things didn't take longer than one day or one night but they had been stuck here for already over two days with no improvement in sight. And if Aoko had run out of meds, the worst thing possible happened.

"Don't worry Kaito, I'll be fine, okay? I'm sure we'll be able to leave tomorrow and I'll definitely hold on until then."

Just until tomorrow, huh?

Kaito stood up from the ground and took yet another deep breath. He needed to be strong for her, if nothing else, he needed to make sure Aoko didn't panic. It didn't matter how he felt but without her meds she needed to stay as stable as possible. He just needed to make sure she was alright.

But he'd never been as scared.

Not even when he had faced Snake and his bullies on the night he had found Pandora.

Not even then.

Putting on his Poker Face, Kaito walked over to her and then kneeled down on own knee, watching her curious face, her scared blue eyes, full lips he wished to kiss so badly, and then, just like so many years ago, the day he met her, he snapped his fingers and a blue rose appeared in it. A smile bloomed on her face instantaneously, just like back then, with her eyes sparkling in unconcealed joy, and she took the flower out of his hand, closed her eyes and just like back then took a whiff of the smell.

* * *

Kaito tried hard to just focus on the game he was playing, tried so hard to act as if nothing was wrong, he tried so hard and yet he knew he was failing miserably. He needed to be strong for himself, for _Aoko_ , but whenever he glanced towards her, he couldn't find it in himself to be strong, at all.

She needed her medication.

And she needed it now.

But they were trapped in this white hellhole, in this ski lodge with about 10 other people of which were those two annoying detectives with their way too knowing looks and their way too caring girlfriends. He didn't much care about the other people.

But even those two girls who Aoko took a liking to couldn't quite reach the quiet girl and it unsettled Kaito greatly. She was way too absent minded, sitting in the armchair all by herself, curled in on her and watching the raging storm outside, or as much as she could see because it was bright inside and dark outside. There was barely anything she _could_ see, but then again, Aoko saw the weirdest things when not on medication.

But it wasn't just that.

If it were just her imagination, if she'd just curl in on herself and watch fairies and dragons and rainbows dance around her, Kaito wouldn't be as worried. He wouldn't. But as things stood, the illusions were just a byproduct of something much more deadly and he knew, the more she saw the further away she got. And once she was out of his reach, he wouldn't be able to pull her back again.

Never again.

That was why her medication was essential. It kept her hormonal balance in order, it kept the seizures under control.

"Hey Aoko, it's your turn."

It took her too long to look up and focus, to find the voice that called out to her, to recognize him and understand what he wanted.

She needed her medication.

Now.

 _Fuck_.

How was he supposed to protect her when it was her own body he needed to protect her from.

* * *

"Kuroba, I can't let you go."

He hated Kudou, now more than ever.

Of course, Kudou had been an essential part in taking down Snake and his bullies but that didn't mean that he had to like that damn stick-my-nose-in-everyone's-business detective and approve of what he was told.

"It's suicide to go out _now_."

Of course it was.

But Aoko might not survive the night and he really had no choice here.

"Look, Kudou. Aoko is sick and needs medication. There is a hospital just two hours away. I'll reach it somehow."

"And then what? Look, Kuroba, I understand that you're worried about Nakamori-san but you don't even know if they have the medicine in stock. You might _not_ reach it and you also might not be back on time. You might not come back _at all._ I can't let you go, for Nakamori-san's sake, too."

Kudou kept his steel grip on his sleeve and Kaito growled dangerously.

"Let go, Kudou."

They had a stare down even the most ruthless and coldblooded criminals would be scared of and only Hattori's voice broke them off, somewhat.

"Do ya think ya'r worth something _dead_? Just fuckin' stay here, Kuroba!"

Turning his gaze on Hattori, Kaito nearly bit of his head in his fury. "The fuck do you even know, Hattori?!"

He couldn't remember the last time he lashed out like that, the last time he was so terrified. But then Aoko's voice called out to him and his resolve melted immediately.

"Don't go, Kaito."

Pushing Kudou away from him who then let him go with a wary look on his face, cautions and at all times ready to intervene if the need arose (Kaito hated him for it), Kaito then walked to his girlfriend, pulling her close to him.

"You need your medicine, Aoko."

Stroking soothingly along her back, he felt her relax into his hug.

"I'll be fine, I promise. Just … don't go."

But she wouldn't be fine, not like this. Her mind was deteriorating way too fast – he couldn't, he couldn't lose her. Not after everything. However, if he left her now, with as unstable as she was, he'd only accelerate her breakdown and that was something he absolutely wouldn't be able to live with.

Kissing her on the head, he hugged her close, feeling her warmth, savoring it, hoping beyond hope he could do this again and again, months from now, years from now. He'd protect her, again and again, from the world and from herself.

"Come on, let's play a card game."

And he knew Aoko was tired and wanted to sleep but she loved him too much to complain.

They had a whole night to survive, and even if the storm hadn't let up by morning, he'd go and get her the damn medicine. But for now, maybe keeping her mind occupied would be enough to protect her.


	10. One good thing in a million bad ones

**One good thing in a million bad ones**

In hindsight, Aoko should have known.

Kneeling over the toilet, puking her guts out, Aoko should have known when she had woken up that morning that she should have just stayed in bed. She should have known.

She should have known.

It was supposed to be _the_ event of her life. _The_ event.

This was _her_ chance, the one in a lifetime chance.

And yet, when Aoko opened her eyes, groggily waking up from an exhaustive sleep, it was already incredibly bright outside, contrary to what she believed she'd find at five o'clock in the morning. Of course, the look to her clock and _supposed_ alarm revealed that, in fact, it wasn't 5 o'clock in the morning but about 4 hours later and Aoko had trouble to process what she saw.

At first, she turned the clock around but it still didn't make any sense. Then she grabbed her phone from the nightstand next to her bed and found the written 09:05 on the display and instantly her heart plummeted.

" _Fuck_!"

Jumping out of her bed at the speed of light, Aoko nearly tripped over her own feet, barely managing to catch herself, and sprinted to her bathroom.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

She felt like crying, honestly, how could _this_ happen on a day like this?! What the _fucking_ fuck happened to her _fucked up_ alarm?! Along crying, Aoko felt like ripping her hair out in frustration.

This was supposed to be _the_ most important day of her _whole fucking life_. And she. Just. Ruined it.

"Whyyyyyyy?" she whined while putting on the skirt and white blouse she had ( _thank fucking god)_ prepared the day before, and then brushed her teeth, the fastest _ever_ , brushed some make-up over her face, even if she knew how _important_ good looking was for the audition but there. Was. No. _fucking_. Time!

"Alright!"

After having gotten dressed and ready under five minutes, Aoko grabbed her bag and ran outside.

"Ah, Nakamori-san," the good-looking but way to nosey neighbor (also super annoying detective if someone asked her, she was way more into thieves) greeted her with a smile on his lips and usually, Aoko would greet back as friendly, engage in a short (or hour long actually) conversation and then continue on her way but today was _different_. It was _life dependent!_

"Good morning, Hakuba-kun. Bye, Hakuba-kun," she yelled instead while running past him.

She thought she heard him mumble something or other but didn't really care about it. She was a woman on a _mission_ , after all, a mission she was at least an hour too late for, but hey, she wouldn't give up now, for her father didn't raise a _quitter_.

The second thing that should have been a red light was the lift. She lived on the highest level, usually a delight but _now_ , right _now_ , the _fucking_ lift just didn't. Come.

Tapping her foot impatiently, she wondered if she was faster if she ran down the stairs, she _felt_ like she should just dash down the stairs like a maniac, but after around three minutes the lift would have been faster. Key word: _would_.

And when the lift finally arrived on her floor, she regretted it deeply. Aoko couldn't remember _one_ damn time she had _ever_ to stop on _every. Fucking. Floor._ And she'd lived in the apartment for five years already, going in and out daily, sometimes leaving and returning even five or six times and _never_ did she have to wait longer than a minute.

Even all the "good morning, Aoko-san" and "good morning Aoko-chan" and "today's the day, isn't it? Good luck, Aoko-chan" and "you're gonna rock them" couldn't really lighten her mood. And if this fucking lift took any longer she wouldn't fucking _rock anyone anymore_. Still, Aoko being Aoko, the always happy-go-lucky, friendly and easy-going neighbor couldn't really bring herself to be angry at all those neighbors who wished her nothing but good luck and so she smiled and greeted them back and thanked them like the properly raised, decent human being that she was.

When she arrived on the fourth floor, Aoko ran out like a beast and dashed down the _fucking_ stairs, taking two or three steps a time and hoping she didn't fall or slip and break her neck – she figured she just as well might, with her luck that day.

But nothing bad happened and so she dashed outside – right into the cold rain. And she had nothing more with her than a white blouse.

Rummaging wildly through her purse, Aoko tried to find her umbrella, she usually always had one packed.

Not today.

"Fuck!"

Turning around, she pushed against the entrance door and found it locked, which wasn't surprising, as it _always_ locked and could only be opened with a key. Grumbling, Aoko fumbled for said keys and found – nothing.

No-thing.

She wondered if she'd get a stroke. Or who she killed to _deserve_ this.

Closing her eyes and taking two _very_ deep breaths, she tried to silence the ticking in her head.

"Alright Aoko. Calm down. It'll be alright. Kuroba-san is known for his friendly and good treatment of his employees. Just take the next bus. Go there. And it'll be fine."

It was the mantra she kept reciting in her head, probably looking like a crazy idiot to all those neighbors who passed her to go their own ways but Aoko couldn't care less. _Nothing_ could stop her and though she was frustrated with everything, with the frustration rising every second, she needed to move on.

"The show must go on."

Magicians were also improvisation masters, after all.

So, after taking yet another calming breath, Aoko opened her eyes again and rushed to the bus station, getting drenched by the pouring rain though it could be worse. It could rain cats and dogs. Or a car could –

It wasn't more than 200 meters, more than two minutes, that she ran along the sidewalk, when that crazy thought crossed her mind that a car could possibly splash her with puddle water. _Why the fuck did she even think that_?!

Now drenched from head to toe, dirty and her blouse quite see through, she found the bus just a minute away from the station. Just _how_ much bad luck could one person have, in _one_ fucking day and it was barely morning.

So, Aoko had to decide, run to catch the bus or turn around and get an umbrella and change? But her keys were inside her apartment and though she could easily pick both locks, Hakuba would be up there waiting for her and he wouldn't approve of her breaking inside her own flat even if it was none of his damned business. But running back would take a minute, getting up might take another five, then changing and getting the umbrella another five maybe, going back – all in all she might catch the next bus in 20 minutes but 20 minutes were just _out of the fucking question_. She'd change anyway at the studio because she had actually applied for the bunny job, not the she wanted to be a _bunny girl,_ but it was her chance to get her talent known and Kuroba-san might make her his assistant afterwards. She just needed to get in.

So, running for the bus it was, drenched and cold and dirty as she was.

And then, because the morning wasn't as horrible, not at all, she stumbled over a rock, or the uneven pavement or _whatever the fuck it was_ , and Aoko fell down, catching herself with her arms but her right wrist cracked in a way that didn't sound too healthy and didn't feel too well. But she saw the bus, saw how it stopped at the station, and crying out in frustration with the adrenaline rushing through her veins, made her jump on her feet and dash onwards.

The good thing was, she caught the bus.

The bad thing?

Sitting down, she started inspecting the damage. Her wrist hurt like a _bitch_ and it already started swelling. Per- _fucking_ -fect. At least her legs weren't bleeding though one of her shoes was scratched at the front and her snow white blouse was something between grey and beige, grandly showing her crème colored bra.

Aoko felt like crying, in pain and in frustration, biting her tongue to stop the whine that was about to leave her mouth, was cold and wet and dirty and she couldn't possibly face Kuroba-san like _that_. She should probably just turn back.

No.

This was the _only_ once in a lifetime chance she got. This was her time to shine and convince him of her talent and how she was _perfect_ for his show, a perfect addition, pretty and skilled. Though, admittedly, right now she was neither.

Maybe she should _really_ just turn back. Maybe they'll audition again. Maybe she'd get another chance…

Whenever she thought like that, like giving up, there was her father's voice who told her, again and again and _again_ that she should join the police force, she'd be the perfect addition, clever and proactive. And how she'd decline every time because she saw her life in magic, in making people happy, in conjuring smiles on their faces, watching their sparkling, confused eyes, watching those expressions they made when they couldn't believe what she's just done. It was _addicting_. It was a feeling she didn't want to miss in her life and Kuroba-san was the best magician in the whole world. She didn't want to work for anyone else.

However, her chances of getting the job were probably zero by now. Not only was she too late, she was also not presentable – wait, that wasn't true.

As if she'd foreshadowed it, as if she'd known, Aoko rummaged through her bag again.

"No, no, no, nononononooooo," she cried through her lips and kept looking for her bunny costume.

She might have changed into that – scratch that, it was _part_ of the job to wear the bunny costume, she was _supposed_ to arrive in the damn _bunny costume_ which she'd forgotten. At. Home.

Well, maybe that was a sign.

Maybe she should just go back.

Yeah.

Wet.

Hurting.

Dirty.

Without the necessary props.

Who was she trying to impress now, huh?

Dropping her head to the window, Aoko tried desperately to keep the tears from falling because crying wouldn't help her, besides, she was in public, she couldn't just start crying. And anyway, it was just a job. Her _dream_ job, if she was honest with herself, a dream job she wasn't ready to just let go. Just like that. Without even trying.

No.

She needed to at least step onto the stage, in front of Kuroba-san and give her best.

She needed to at least _try_.

Despite her resolution, Aoko didn't get up right away when her stop came by, but she figured that regret of not trying was worse than trying and failing, and so she stood up, right when the doors closed. Just. Her. Luck.

"Wait, please, I need to get off."

Rushing to the front, she thanked all gods in heaven and beamed at the driver who opened the doors for her again and let her off. At least _something_ went right.

"Thank you, have a nice day," she yelled while running off.

It took her around ten more minutes (six precisely because she ran all the way) and around ten o'clock, 90 minutes too late to her audition, without her bunny costume, dirty and wet, she finally arrived where she wanted to go every morning from now on.

Her dream place.

She would have taken in the place more, if she had the time, but as things stood, Aoko dashed through the streets, through the door, right to the reception.

Heaving like a madman, Aoko braced herself on the counter, trying to communicate with that way too nicely clothed woman with her way too perfect nails and hair and make-up and _everything._

"Miss?"

Aoko nodded and held up a finger until she was able to _breathe_ again. "My name's Nakamori Aoko, I came for the audition."

Because Kuroba-san was nice, they had to register before the audition date so everyone would get a time slot they needed to arrive and could plan their day around it. It was great because if people needed to work then they could arrange their day around the event. Of course, Aoko lost her slot but maybe, if someone else, just like her, was late, if she was lucky, she could get another slot. Maybe. If she was lucky. Und luck was _not_ at her side that day.

The woman frowned and Aoko's heart plummeted. Bad sign. "I'm afraid you're a little too late, Nakamori-san. The audition already proceeded."

"Please, I know I'm late, I'm sorry. Just please. Can I have someone else's slot? Maybe someone also didn't come?"

She bit her lip, at least she seemed to try to be nice. "I'm sorry but all the candidates arrived today. I'm sorry but I-"

"Please!" Aoko begged, nearly jumping over the table to kneel in front of the woman. "Can't you just squeeze me in there somewhere between two candidates? Give me just one minute, it'll be enough. I'll just need a minute. I beg you!"

Aoko knew she was grasping at straws here as it was her own damn fault for being too late but she couldn't give up now, not when she made it this far. (Not that she'd actually gotten very far, but, yeah.)

"Look, I…" the woman seemed to contemplate before she sighed and put her face on her hand. "You know, looking like that you won't make it either way. I can tell you where the stage is and when they're going on break. You might catch Kuroba-san and convince him to give you a minute to perform. But do you really want to embarrass yourself like that?"

Aoko didn't even need to think about it. "Yes!"

The woman called Keiko (it was the nameplate) nodded. "Alright. You have around 20 minutes to get yourself in shape before they leave for break. The stage is just through the personnel door on the right. See that sign?"

Keiko pointed towards her right, along a windowed front to the farthest wall Aoko could see.

"Right there is a door for personnel only and if you go through there, you have to follow the hall until the very end. Go straight on. You'll end up right on stage."

Aoko beamed. "Thank you _so_ much!"

Keiko winked. "Just don't tell Kuroba-kun, alright?"

Grinning, Aoko nodded and made her way to the nearest toilet. "I really like your glasses, by the way."

She didn't see the other girl blush and smile fondly.

Walking into the bathroom, Aoko realized she looked worse than she imagined. Her make-up was smeared the worst way, her blouse looked like she puked on it – or her cat, it really depended – , her hair was a mess and Keiko was right – she'd only embarrass herself.

"Fuck it."

Steeling her resolve, Aoko scrubbed her face clean, even if meant all her make-up was off, it was definitely _less_ embarrassing than facing him looking like Frankenstein. She then tried desperately to dry her hair with the hand dryer, switching between her hair and blouse, receiving only mediocre results but Aoko couldn't give up now. No. The show must go on.

It took her all of the 18 minutes she had to get as dry as was possible in that time, wash her face and all the dirt off her body to look a sort of presentable and then hype herself up mentally as much as possible.

"Alright Aoko." Looking at herself in the mirror, she nodded, her resolve set in stone. "You're gonna do it. You're gonna do your best out there and no matter the outcome, you're gonna rock them."

With that she took off, dashed down the floor towards the door, ripped it open, ignored the loud "Wait! You're not allowed to go in there!" and sprinted down the corridor.

And then she found herself in front of yet another door, the door behind which her fate would be sealed. She didn't even think a second before she ripped that one open, too, surprising some very nice looking people making their way towards her.

And then she laid her eyes on the man of her dreams – not romantically (though she definitely wouldn't mind marrying him) – but skillwise. Of course, with his unruly dark brown hair, bright blue eyes and the nicest black dress suit she's ever seen, he looked godly. But it was mostly his skills that really attracted her to him, and his kindness. His professionalism and his smile, his mischievous grin when things worked out, and the spark in his eyes when he deceived yet another arrogant detective.

And he stood right in front of her, the god of gods, with a surprised look on his face quickly schooling into a friendly smile.

"Hello," he said with a wink. "Would you like to take a picture?"

"What. Is. That?"

It was another voice that broke Aoko out of her embarrassing staring. A voice so poisonous only a snake could be. Heaving heavily from her sprint, Aoko turned her head towards the voice.

It was a woman, beautiful, so beautiful barely anyone could compare to her. She had perfect straight reddish hair, beautiful big read eyes with eyelashes as long as they could get, full red lips and the most elegant and at the same time sexy red dress Aoko's ever seen. And the most annoyed expression.

"Be nice, Akako-chan."

Akako, huh? It didn't matter. She wasn't here to impress some beautiful woman, she was here to impress the god magician of the world, Kuroba Kaito. Turning her look his way again, finally getting her breathing under control, he watched her bemused with a friendly and open smile on his lips. It made her so happy that he didn't start screaming or showed his disgust with the way she looked or that she just came running through the personnel entrance which technically was illegal but … yeah.

"My name is Nakamori Aoko! Please let me perform! Just a minute! I won't take more of your time."

She bowed deeply, hoping against hope they'd give her just one minute. Her heart hammered in her chest, nerves wracking through her body. This was it. Her dream stood and fell with Kuroba's decision right now.

"What-! The nerve!" Akako voiced annoyed. "Wait, Nakamori… Nakamori… you're _two_ hours late. The audacity to just come up here, through the _personnel_ entrance mind you and _demand_ to perfo-"

"Akako, come on. I wanna see what she's made of."

Looking up, surprised, she found Akako to be as surprised as herself (or maybe even more than herself really) with her mouth open, ready to protest again when Kuroba just turned around and started to walk towards the stage.

When no one followed him, he stopped, turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Are you coming?"

His friendly tone never changed and Aoko took as the stars _finally_ aligning and giving her this chance, the chance to perform and have him see what she was made of and how she was perfect to perform by his side.

Hastily walking onstage, Aoko stopped in the middle, let her bag fall to the ground and took a deep breath. Meanwhile the magician as well as his assistants, and Aoko actually wondered who this Akako girl was because she was never on stage with him (maybe his manager?) and couldn't help but look at the scowling woman. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest, an arrogant look on her face as if she knew that Aoko wasn't worth the time they gave her but when she look over to Kuroba, her heart started beating in excitement. She's never seen anyone looking so _excited_ and expectant like him and it filled her heart with so much warmth and happiness even if she hadn't even started performing.

There were so more people next to Kuroba and Akako but since Aoko knew none of them, she just dismissed them from her thoughts.

"Alright, Nakamori-san. Would you like to start?" Kuroba asked and watched her happily.

Before Aoko could even think of nodding and then proceeding with her performance, Akako interfered. "Wait. You came here to audition as the bunny girl. Where's you costume?"

"Ah yes." Aoko ruffled through her hair (it was a nervous tick she'd been trying _forever_ to get rid of). "The thing is, I forgot it at home. But I can perform some magic. I can show you without the costume."

Akako opened her mouth to protest, probably, tell her off that she broke the rules and breaking the rules meant game over, but Kuroba started talking again.

"It's fine. Go on." His smile never wavered. So that was the famous Poker Face, huh? She really couldn't tell if he was maybe angry or annoyed or anything but happy with the way he was watching her. Still, Aoko nodded and then focused on her show.

"Ok so," she started, snipping her finger and a deck of cards appeared in her hand.

"No. No. No. We don't need any more card tricks, _bunnies_ don't do card tricks. Show us something _else_."

Aoko bit her lip, watching Akako ruining her plans. But maybe that was another test. She needed to be flexible, spontaneous and able to improvise. Well, fine. Nodding again, Aoko snipped and the cards disappeared though she had to admit her hand was giving her more trouble by the minute as the pain grew exponentially. And it _had_ to be her right hand…

"Ok."

Cards really wasn't the only thing she could perform illusions with but then again, without the proper preparation much else wasn't possible.

Quickly going through her, Aoko took out half her preps and then stood up again.

"Ok."

She knew they were expectantly awaiting a grand show but there was no music, no preparation, really no magic on this stage. She had to do all that alone.

It was a challenge and she couldn't say she didn't rise to it.

But then again, today was shit as hell.

Throwing the first bag on the floor, Aoko raised her arm in anticipation for the explosion that just … never came. She could literally hear the pin drop in that moment.

Looking towards the powder that should have shrouded her in pink mist, she found it lying sadly on the floor, looking like flour. Sad. Pathetic. Failing.

"Ah." She ruffled through her hair again, watching helplessly to the expectant magician. "I'm sorry. I guess it got wet…"

She wondered what else she could show them but realized maybe it _really_ was a sign that she shouldn't be here right now. Maybe she should have listened to her father and become a police officer. But she was here instead. And she thought how she could show them that she could pull a rabbit out of a hat but Aoko wasn't too sure that would work right now. What _would_ convince them, was her incredible fire-y skills but…

"I could show you some really cool fire magic but I'm afraid I'd just set myself on fire today."

That was it.

It was over.

She failed.

While Kuroba's expression never changed, Akako's did. From annoyed it got to smug and Aoko sighed defeated.

"Thank you for your time. I'm sorry it was a waste."

She bowed because it wasn't their fault and she was honestly grateful he gave her the chance which she blew herself but maybe it just shouldn't be.

"You may leave now, Nakamori-san."

Aoko nodded once more, defeated, sad, and then took her bag and left through what she figured must be the correct door she should have taken in the first place.

She was greeted by some woman in a bunny costume smiling at her encouragingly and offering a plate with something on it. Aoko smiled wistfully, took a piece of what looked like a cookie absentmindedly, thanked the woman and then continued her way.

Her day couldn't have been worse so far. It really couldn't. It was the worst outcome possible and Aoko really wondered who she angered up there to deserve it.

It really wasn't fair.

But when she downed the whole cookie in one go and immediately her stomach started rioting, her day just got even. Worse.

Thankfully the next toilet was just around the corner and at least one stall was empty, so Aoko sprinted inside, falling to her knees and puked into the toilet.

She had been so absentminded that she hadn't even realized the cookie had nuts inside, nuts which she was highly allergic to.

Just her luck.

Kaito sighed again.

With his head resting on his hand, he watched lazily as the next girl walked in. She, contrary to all the other girls, looked anxious and unsure. She looked cute in the bunny costume that all the girls before her had to wear, too, but none really looked fitting to him.

"I – uhm – actually." She looked around the stage, fumbling with her hair nervously. "Actually, I'm not sure if I really want to audition, after all…"

He raised an eyebrow but just as usual Akako took over the talking for him. "And why is that?"

"I think that girl before me tried to kill herself or something, looks really bad. Maybe it's not all roses…"

With that, Kaito looked up sharply, already jumping over the seats and ran up to the girl, grabbing her by her shoulders and shook her. "Where is she?!"

The girl, surprised and scared by his behavior, looked at him with big terrified eyes. "T-toilet."

Wiping off stubborn tears between heaves of acid, she wondered how things could have ended like this.

She had worked so hard to come this far, had taught herself all the tricks, performed in front of ungrateful kids and adults all the same, endured all the pain, and yet it led to nothing. Her dream just blew up like that. Just because she was late and wet and hurt. Kuroba was even so nice to let her perform and yet, and yet she let him down, and herself even more so. All those year's hard work for nothing.

Maybe she should have shown them some fire magic. It was magic she had perfected for years, all her life in fact, burnt her hands time and time again, nearly burned down the whole house (and not just once) but maybe today really wasn't the day for such a performance. Those things would have probably just exploded in her hands, _just because_.

Still, shame and despair burned inside her, failure being a word she usually didn't experience. And yet, here she was, on the most important day of her life, inside a toilet stall emptying whatever was inside her stomach (not that is was much in the first place).

And then something happened that Aoko never would have imagined being possible.

"Nakamori-san?"

She heard his voice before she registered the door being slammed open and had she not closed her stall's door, he would have burst inside, too, probably.

She was so hard trying to keep the tears at bay, tears of frustration from the day (and it still wasn't even mid-day), from pain and from all the heaving, that she really didn't want to see anyone at the moment, much _less_ even him of all people.

"Nakamori-san, are you inside?"

He knocked (or really, more like hit the wood quite forcefully) on the door, surprising her so bad she choked on her own spit.

"I'm calling an ambulance. Nakamori-san!"

"W-wait," she gasped, wiping her mouth and her tears away hastily. "C-coming."

Aoko stood up on shaky legs and opened the door slowly, unsure of what she should expect to find behind it. Whatever it was she'd expect, it certainly wasn't the honestly worried face of one Kuroba Kaito, though.

"Are you ok, Nakamori-san? Is it true? Did you try to kill yourself? Please don't do that! It was just an audition!"

He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her softly, gently, the frightened expression never leaving his face.

"W-whoa. Wait!" she said, grasping his arms in order to stop the shaking. "Let's make one thing clear, Kuroba-san. Even if this was my dream job and I'll forever be unhappy, probably, it's still not reason enough for me to attempt to kill myself. What made you even _think_ that?"

Though he didn't seem to believe her right away, Aoko's words seemed to calm Kaito enough to lessen the grip he had on her, still, he didn't let her go completely so he probably didn't _fully_ believe her.

"Another competitor saw you and thought you tried to kill yourself," he said, dumfounded.

Aoko sighed, her stomach having finally stopped rebelling, though she'd probably not be able to eat anything for the rest of the day. And damn, she'd love to brush her teeth, ugh.

"No. But the cookies had nuts inside of them and I'm allergic to nuts. So, yeah."

It seemed to take him a while to understand what she meant by that. "Ah, you mean the cookies Riena is providing our contestants."

He nodded as if in thought, more for himself than for her and then, finally, let go of her. "Do you need an ambulance? Are you fine?"

Aoko smiled softly. It was endearing to be worried over like that, and then by the object of her dreams even. Too bad this was probably the last time she'd ever talk to him. Too bad, really.

"Yes, I'm all better. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Kaito nodded and then a small smile crept on his face, too. "I'm glad you're better. Do you maybe want me to take you home? Are you sure, you're fine?"

Smiling brightly, Aoko nodded. "Are you sure you understood my words? I'm really better now, I'll be fine. Anyway, don't you have other contestants to worry over? …the audition?"

She wondered what Kaito saw in her because he couldn't seem to stop staring at her, looking right into her eyes, and sometimes his eyes'd drop lower, to her lips probably, but she was without make-up, dirty, probably smelling now too, definitely not very desirable, and she wasn't even able to show him her skill. How was that good enough for him to focus on her like that? To worry about her?

Kaito seemed to catch himself after a while, shaking himself out of whatever space he had been in, and nodded, solemnly, if Aoko interpreted his face correctly.

"You're right. The other contestants."

He lingered a while longer, perhaps a thousand thoughts on his mind, but say he did nothing.

Nodding, Kaito smiled softly. "You're right. I need to go back." Then he pulled a business card out of his suit's pocket. "Here, take it. Call me if you need anything. Especially if you need a job. I'm willing to give you second chance."

With that he winked and left her alone in the bathroom with nothing but his business card and surprise.

Kuroba Kaito was one of those people who were, without a doubt, too nice for this world, and Aoko could at least say, she met him in person. She couldn't say she was working for him but that was alright. And though he offered her another chance, a second chance, really, she didn't think she could accept it. Not after such a failure before. Besides, Akako wouldn't let her in anyway. And by now they must have found the perfect bunny girl, anyway.

So, Aoko decided, after tossing and turning the whole night after the disastrous day, to just do what her father had always been telling her. She went to apply for police academy.

It wasn't her dream job. It wasn't anything she'd ever wanted to do. But so far she'd done so many odd jobs, she finally needed something stable. Of course, she definitely expected to be accepted as the bunny girl but well, with that out of question, she needed other options.

Maybe it was the disappointment in herself that drew her to what her father had told her, because, apparently, she herself wasn't good enough, so maybe what her father told her would be. Besides, she really didn't want to disappoint anyone else again.

So, slowly walking towards the police station to talk it over with her father and find out what the application process was like, she took the long route through the greenest park Tokyo had to offer. It wasn't like she wanted to get there as fast as possible, possibly never, but that was impossible too.

It was a beautiful day, sunny and warm, the total contrast to the day before. If it wasn't for the horrible feeling of disappointment in her stomach, Aoko might have enjoyed it.

"Oh no, Ayumi-chan! Watch out!"

Aoko heard a soft thud before the voice yelled out. Curious, Aoko stopped and turned in the direction. Just behind her a little off the road were three small children, two boys and one girl, as it seemed, and the girl was on the ground, holding her knee.

Worry immediately taking over, Aoko rushed to the children.

"It hurts!" the girl cried, holding her bleeding knee.

"Hey there, let me see."

Aoko smiled softly while kneeling down.

"Oi, nee-chan. Be careful with Ayumi-chan," the biggest kid yelled at her, standing next to the girl protectively.

"Of course," Aoko replied friendly. "My name's Aoko and you must be Ayumi-chan, right?"

The girl in front of her nodded shyly and Aoko looked up to the other two boys. "And your names?"

The bigger one replied first. "My name's Genta. And this is Mitsuhiko."

Aoko smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you, Genta-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun."

She then turned back to the hurt girl and took out a band aid, carefully cleaning the knee first and then stuck the pink band aid with the big eyes and cheeky grin printed on it on the girl's knee. And then, because those were children and she _loved_ children with their childish innocence and honest feelings, she snipped her fingers and a rose appeared in it.

"Here," Aoko offered Ayumi who had watched her in surprise and wonder.

"Whoa, nee-chan, how did you do it?" Genta asked confused.

All three of them were next to each other with Ayumi sitting in the middle, Mitsuhiko to her right and Genta to her left, leaned to Aoko to watch more closely. Then Aoko did what she loved most. Magic.

Grinning mischievously, she snipped the rose away, right out of Ayumi's hand.

"T-the rose! It's gone!" Ayumi squealed with big eyes.

"Ok, let's see where it's gone."

All of them were so focused on her right hand with which she had snipped before, making the snipping motion again, that no one noticed how she leaned over them and put the rose in Genta's shirt's pocket. Snipping her finger again, she pointed at Genta's shirt and all of them took a step back in surprise.

"W-whoa! How did you _do_ that?" Genta screamed in surprise, not really believing that the rose was in his pocket.

"T-that was _incredible_ , Aoko-oneesan," Mitsuhiko responded with joy and Ayumi happily joined in.

Honestly, doing magic for children was the best feeling ever.

"Oi, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko! Where did you run off to?"

Another boy ran up to them, looking slightly annoyed and the kids turned to him, unable to conceal their joy and showed them the rose and the trick Aoko just did, trying so hard to reconstruct it but failing all the same.

"We need to figure out how Aoko-neesan did it, Conan-kun! you have to help us!"

The boy seemed even more annoyed, watching her like a hawk, like a father would his children, making sure she was no criminal with bad intent. When he thought her to be good, he just nodded and told them to leave.

"Ok, bye, Aoko-oneesan."

"Bye Aoko-neesan. Have a nice day!"

They all waved at her while Ayumi held the rose protectively and ran after the boy called Conan.

Aoko watched after them until they took a left turn and she couldn't see them anymore. She would have loved to show them some more tricks, maybe putting her hand on fire would have been a good trick. She would have loved to see their expressions.

Suddenly, clapping rang behind her. Swirling around, Aoko couldn't believe what she saw.

"What splendid show, Nakamori-san."

There, leaning lazily against the tree just a few meters behind her, was none other than Kuroba Kaito himself, only this time not in a suit but in a black sweater with a black baseball cap, (maybe to thwart of fans?) and loosely fitted jeans. He really made _any_ look appear heavenly.

"I knew you were a raw diamond. All you needed was the unconventionality and opportunity."

"Thanks."

She bowed slightly in appreciation, something akin to happiness spreading through her body, warming her from the inside. It was probably the nicest compliment she's ever heard, not because it was so nice, but because it came from someone who was the very best at what they loved doing the most. For him to tell her she was good, to acknowledge her skill, it was a big deal for Aoko.

"Work for me. Whatever technicality you need to know, I can teach you. But what matters most, what cannot be taught, you have that. Work for me, Nakamori-san."

To be honest, Aoko was floor by his offer. So floored that she just stood there, with her mouth open like an idiot, and her mind blank, empty of any and all thought.

Kaito seemed to realize that too and he pushed himself off the tree, a mischievous smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry to ambush you like that but would you take my offer?"

When he stopped right in front of her, Aoko found her bearings again.

"I-uh-well-I… I was just going to apply for police academy. I _can't_ believe I just met you and did you _really_ offer me – I mean, how in the _world_ , after _yesterday_ , I mean, can I even-"

Kaito put a finger on her lips, successfully silencing her nervous rambling.

Eyes softening in understanding, he nodded. "If you want to join the police, that's your decision. But watching you interact with these children was enough for me to see your passion for magic. To see the smile it brings on your lips to see the children laugh in surprise, and even if it was a basic trick, you did it gracefully with enough skill rivaling my own. I'd love to have you on my team, Nakamori-san."

"My name's Aoko."

"Huh?"

"You need to call me Aoko from now on."

"Is that a yes, _Aoko_ -san?"

"YES!"

With that she jumped up and hugged him to her body tightly, overcome with joy.

Who would have thought that after the most disastrous day would follow the most wonderful?

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!

If you want me to continue writing and posting stuff, then please comment. Otherwise, it's just like screaming into a void and it gets frustrating after a while. Anyway, I hope you liked it and maybe I'll write a second part elaborating why Kaito wants Aoko on his team so much.


End file.
